<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What hurts the most by BlueStar19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502153">What hurts the most</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19'>BlueStar19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Bay Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Warnings inside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer a one-shot. No summary. Takes place a bit before and during Revenge of the Fallen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus/OC/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Hello readers. This is a bit AU, I think. I recently watched Revenge of the Fallen, and decided to write a little one-shot about after Optimus is killed. The song that this is also based off is called What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts. I am reusing the name T-Ai, who is one of the NEST field medics.</p><p>Main Pairing:</p><p>OptimusxT-AixRatchet</p><p>Warnings: tissue warning, sadness, angst, tears, anything else I forgot.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T-Ai didn't like the emptiness where a mech she loved so much once was. Her father and sister were mourning in one of the other rooms over the recent loss of one of her father figures. She steeled herself as she stood in front of where her lovers were. She wasn't sure if she was ready, but proceeded. The room wasn't as bright as most rooms on the NEST base.</p><p>On a large berth laid the frame of the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. Next to him was Ratchet, the medic silent. T-Ai walked over, climbing up to say her goodbyes. The woman felt the tears stream down, unable to hide them any longer. Small gasps escaped her vocals as she keened, falling to her knees next to the Prime's helm.</p><p>"O-Optimus," she choked out, reaching out and pressing her hands to the cold metal. "W-why did you have to go so soon? Why were y-you t-taken from us?"</p><p>Her heart ached, burned with pain. He was gone, never to come back. More sobs came from the small human, rocking a bit in self-comfort as she cried hard. She had lost many family members, related and not. She didn't think she could take anymore loss. But she dared not lose Ratchet or anyone else. She would make sure of it the best she could.</p><p>"O-Optimus-s... I love you," T-Ai whispered, getting up on shaky legs and tenderly kissing his lips once last time.</p><p>T-Ai fell, feeling too weak to support herself. She felt Ratchet pick her up, holding him close to his chest. T-Ai grabbed onto the chartreuse mech's chest tightly, keening in sorrow and mourning. A large digit rubbed her back gently, comforting the woman as she slowly drained herself mentally and emotionally. He waited until she fell asleep before leaving the room. They all needed time to mourn, some more than others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Suggested by FireGirlwarrior7 on Quotev that I should make this into a chapter story. So I found it a great idea and agreed to it. The Russian character I am going to have was inspired by Braum, who is a character in League of Legends, something two of my brothers play. I found him a really cool character. Kazimir means keeper or destroyer of peace. Oh, and if anyone doesn't know, I got the name T-Ai from Transformers RID 2001 where the Autobots' assistant is named T-AI. I just really love the name.</p><p>Main Pairing:</p><p>OptimusxT-AixRatchet</p><p>OrionxKatyxJake</p><p>Warnings: tissue warning, sadness, angst, tears, anything else I forgot.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~months before</p><p>T-Ai looked around the vast base. Since the battle of Mission City a few months ago, she had been recruited as one of NEST's field medic's. Her pay had been raised to keep the secret of the Autobots. Yet, out of all of them, only two caught her attention. Optimus Prime and CMO Ratchet. There was something about them that had her heart racing, yet didn't know what it was. And they had just met too.</p><p>T-Ai walked up to the medibay doors, staring up at the huge entrance. Steadying her breath, the woman entered to begin her training. The medibay had a strong smell of antiseptics and was silent. The soldier walked further in, looking around for anyone.</p><p>"May I help you with something?"</p><p>T-Ai squeaked and whipped around, heart racing at seeing Ratchet. How had he snuck up like that? Calming herself the best she could, T-Ai cleared her throat.</p><p>"I'm here to start my new training," T-Ai explained. "My name is T-Ai, the new field medic."</p><p>"Ah, yes I have been waiting for your arrival," Ratchet said. "To begin, I want you to take inventory of our supplies. It is important we keep tabs on that so we don't run out of anything."</p><p>Ratchet took her back to a large closet. Inside was a mass amount of supplies with labels under them. T-Ai nodded, grabbed the clipboard hanging next to the light switch. Ratchet headed back to his desk to fill out reports.</p><p>~~~000</p><p>T-Ai wiped away the sweat gathering on her forehead with the back of her hand. She had finally finished taking inventory and headed back out to give her report to Ratchet. It must have been hours since she first started given how quiet the base sounded as well as the evening sky outside one of the windows. Finding the medic by a large berth, she waited patiently since he had a patient.</p><p>"Really Optimus, you couldn't be more careful?" Ratchet lightly scolded.</p><p>"I am sorry," the large leader said sheepishly.</p><p>"At least it isn't bad," said Ratchet. "You're done. Go get some rest."</p><p>"Very well," Optimus agreed, sitting up.</p><p>"Optimus, it will be okay. I promise," Ratchet said.</p><p>"Thank you," Optimus whispered. "Goodnight old friend."</p><p>"Night," Ratchet waved. Once his leader was gone, he turned his attention to T-Ai. "I take it you are finished?"</p><p>"Yeah," said T-Ai, passing the clipboard into his large servo.</p><p>"Thank you," Ratchet said. "You are dismissed. It would be best if you went to get food and then sleep."</p><p>T-Ai wanted to ask if Optimus was all right, but went against it. She would wait and see. Doing as she was told, the medic went to the rec room to get some food before she retired to her room.</p><p>~~~000</p><p>Waking up early, T-Ai yawned and got dressed. She headed for the rec room, getting in line for some food. The woman squealed when two arms wrapped around her. Turning, she saw two people she thought she would never see on the NEST base.</p><p>"Katy, Orion, it is so good to see you two again," T-Ai said.</p><p>"We should be the surprised ones," Katy laughed.</p><p>Katy had blonde hair with two pink and blue streaks down the middle. Next to her was her husband, Orion. He was about 6' 3" with black/blue hair. Both had striking blue eyes. T-Ai had known the two for years, but hadn't seen them in 4 years. Katy was practically her sister while Orion was her father figure. Behind the two was another man. He wore colored shades, short brown hair, and the standard military outfit.</p><p>"Who's your friend?" T-Ai asked.</p><p>"Oh. This is Jake Shaw. He's with me and Orion," Katy said, a playful glint in her eyes.</p><p>"T-Ai," the medic introduced, shaking hands with Jake. "It is nice to meet you."</p><p>"The pleasure is mine," Jake said. T-Ai liked Jake already, visioning him as a second father-figure in her life. That would be nice.</p><p>The four got their breakfast, making their way to an empty table. A large man well over 7 feet joined in, making the small chair under him groan. His head was bald, but he had a very bushy beard and mustache. T-Ai grinned at seeing an old comrade from before she got transferred from 4 years ago. With the team back together, aside from Jake naturally, but he would be a new member.</p><p>"It is good to see little doctor," the large Russian man said.</p><p>"Hey Kazimir," T-Ai greeted. "It feels like it's been forever."</p><p>"Four years is long time for Kazimir," the man agreed. "Little doctor working with medic?"</p><p>"Yeah, I am," said T-Ai. "I just got here not too long ago. I spent the whole day yesterday after my tour taking supply stock."</p><p>"Sounds boring," Katy grinned.</p><p>"Dealing with the Hatchet," another man said, coming up.</p><p>had black hair with a red streak in it. Next to him was three others. The one looked to be the man's twin, only with a yellow streak than red. The third man was vastly muscled and had scars, all dressed in black. The final one was a short African-American man with dreads and a visor on. Each had shocking blue eyes, even more so than Katy and Orion.</p><p>"Scary," the African-American chuckled. "Name's Jazz. This is Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide."</p><p>"I thought you guys were huge metal robots," T-Ai pointed out in confusion.</p><p>"We are. These are our holoforms, that way we can blend in better with humans," Ironhide said.</p><p>"Oh, okay," the medic nodded.</p><p>"You're a brave one to tread in Ratchet's domain," Sideswipe said. "He don't like no one in his medibay that isn't injured."</p><p>"He seems just fine to me," said T-Ai. "Hasn't complained one bit about me being there."</p><p>"Just watch out for any flying wrenches," Ironhide grinned.</p><p>"Don't you four have anywhere else to be besides here?"</p><p>The group looked to see a man with chartreuse green hair and a doctor outfit scowling at them. The four Autobots shrunk back, fizzing out of existence. Ratchet rolled his eyes, looking back to the others.</p><p>"T-Ai, I wish to see you in the medibay soon. I have a few standard check-ups to give out, both human and Autobot. Part of your training is to help me with this," said Ratchet.</p><p>"Yes sir," T-Ai nodded.</p><p>"Have fun," Katy cackled.</p><p>"You're on that list. All of you are," Ratchet smirked. The other humans but Kazimir paled. "I expect you there in an hour. You won't like it if I have to hunt you down."</p><p>~~~000</p><p>The check-ups went relevantly quickly. The Autobots didn't complain too much. Well, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker received some new dents, but it other than that, it went by smoothly. T-Ai was filing away the reports she took per Ratchet's instructions. She had learned more about Cybertronians in the hours they did these appointments. The last one to be done was Optimus Prime.</p><p>T-Ai held a tablet of sorts to take down any notes Ratchet told her to. The three were quiet, minus when Ratchet would report things to T-Ai to mark down. The woman noticed something about Optimus seemed sad. There was a loneliness in his optics. She didn't say anything again, simply wanting to wait until the time was right.</p><p>"You're done," said Ratchet. The two mechs glanced back to T-Ai, seeing that she was busy typing. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"There is that same longing in my spark," Optimus answered quietly.</p><p>"I'm sure you'll find someone Optimus," Ratchet encouraged. "Don't give up that hope."</p><p>Optimus nodded before quickly leaving. Ratchet checked the time. Only 3 pm. T-Ai finished up with the filing now that they were done.</p><p>"You are dismissed for now," said Ratchet. "Go find your friends. Their training should be done by now."</p><p>"Okay," the woman said, heading out.</p><p>T-Ai wandered the base, losing her way. Huffing in anger towards herself, T-Ai headed to another direction, finding herself outside. Off on the beach was Optimus, staring at the water. Curiosity getting the better of her, the field medic headed to the leader. Gently touching his leg to let him know of her presence, the mech leaned down and offered a servo.</p><p>Climbing on, T-Ai held on as Optimus straightened. She smiled at him, looking at his sadness shining in his optics.</p><p>"Hello Miss T-Ai," Optimus greeted.</p><p>"Just T-Ai is fine. I saw you alone. Are you okay?" T-Ai asked.</p><p>"Yes," Optimus lied.</p><p>"You're a horrible liar. I see a sadness in you," T-Ai said. Optimus sighed.</p><p>"I have... been alone for most my life. I yearn for a mate, for a family of my own," said Optimus. "I have been through much..."</p><p>Optimus didn't know what compelled him to tell this small human what bothered him. He got into what happened to him, a few tears leaking from his optics. He was surprised when T-Ai reached up and wiped at them.</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you. It should never have to such an amazing mech as yourself," said T-Ai. "I'm sure you will find someone."</p><p>"Thank you... T-Ai," Optimus said. Looking to the setting sun, he headed back to the base. "It is time for you to refuel. I am sure your friends are looking for you."</p><p>Optimus set her down on the ground in front of the rec room. The two parted ways, T-Ai getting picked up by Kazimir to grab food and sit with the rest. They talked about their days, but T-Ai left out what she learned about Optimus. It wasn't her place to tell that. Katy, Orion, and Jake were still a bit shaken from their check-ups when Ratchet threatened to strap them to the medical bed to keep them still. Kazimir just laughed at them, not afraid of the Doctor of Doom.</p><p>When they retired for the night, T-Ai took a quick shower before getting into her pajamas and heading to bed. What Optimus told her remained in her thoughts as she fell asleep. Things would get better for the Autobot leader. She just knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>